Fix Me
by X0XMySweetBlasphemyX0X
Summary: Allison has had a few depressing. She has Adam and he slowly starts to fix her life up again, but when her life finally reaches the climax will it just go tumbling down again? ADISON
1. Chapter 1

Fix me

Chapter One

I lay in a soft warm bed slowly opening my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that this isn't my bed. The room was obviously not mine. I have no idea where I am. My eyes wandered through the room looking for clues to where I might be. I saw eyeliner and nail polish. How did I end up in Adam's house? He wasn't next to me. He must be on the couch or something. I figured I would stay in here trying to remember the previous day because Adam obviously isn't awake yet.

Everything's a blur so I can't remember anything. All I know is that I have a huge headache and my bodies soar. It's not like I'm hung-over or anything like that though. I turned on my side to face a mirror. What was in the mirror caught me off guard. I had a black eye. I looked down my whole body and there were a few bruises here and there. Still nothing came to my memory.

I went to take a shower in Adam's million dollar bathroom, or so it seemed. That killed about 40 minutes because I stayed under the hot water forever. I'm a mess. Seriously, why can't I remember anything? I sat around in his room listening to his iPod. After another hour went by I finally went out to the living room. It was 9:00 already, so if Adam wasn't awake to damn bad.

He was just getting up when I walked out. His hair was all messed up, but it was kind of cute. His eyeliner was smeared, and it looked so funny I had to laugh.

"Yeah, sure. You keep laughing," he grinned as he walked over to tickle me.

At first I started to laugh, but then it actually started to hurt because I had a few bruises on my stomach," Ow! Ow! Stop, that hurts!"

He immediately stopped,"Oh, my god. Allie, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry just a little soar," I covered up my pain as I sat on the couch. Adam sat next to me and put his arm around me," what happened yesterday?"

"You don't remember?" he asked shocked.

"No," I was worried.

**Yeah, it's short I still have to make up what happened. I hope this is a good start to this story though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fix Me

Chapter Two

Adam looked at me with sorry blue eyes, "Your uncle was mad that I was over at your house yesterday morning. He was drunk and he pushed you down the stairs, and told me to take you so he doesn't have to put up with you anymore. You did hit your head pretty hard; that explains why you can't remember anything."

Shock overcame me;"All I can remember is falling and immediately hitting my head."

He stroked my hair very lightly, "Do you need me to get you anything? Does your head still hurt?"

"It hurts a little bit, but I'm fine," I lied. I did not want him to worry about me now. He had work and all that to worry about.

"Are you sure?" he could almost sense that I'm lying.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I fake smiled, but it was convincing enough.

"Okay," he smiled and kissed my head before he got up to go to the kitchen.

I followed him hesitantly because my body was so soar. His kitchen was huge and perfect for a magazine cover. And so was he. I sat in the metal chair at his black round table. The surface was made of marble, and so was everything else in this house. If you looked closely you could see little gray lines and swirls in it.

"Are you hungry? I could make you your favorite breakfast," he asked happily.

"No, I'm not hungry," I starred at the table.

"Is something wrong?" he sat down next to me.

"No, no. it's just so weird that I can't remember anything from yesterday," I was telling the truth this time.

"Okay, if you want to talk about anything just tell me," he hugged me before he got up to make himself breakfast.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I said quietly as I got up to leave.

"Okay," he replied.

I walked up his beautiful cream white stairs slowly and painfully. Something felt really wrong with me for some reason. I don't know if it's in my head or just the physical pain. Whatever it was it would blow off because I have Adam on my side. I'm scarred I'm not going to be able to hold on to him. Every time something good comes into my life it always disappears once I get attached.

The hot water felt good seeping into my skin. I must have stayed in here for a while because I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry I'm taking so long," I replied as I turned the shower off.

I got dressed cautiously, but as fast I could. I walked out of the bathroom. Adam was sitting on the bed. I went and sat next to him. He hugged me so tight to him like he knew that's what I needed. I let myself just hold on to him for a while.

He eventually pulled away, "I should go get your stuff from your uncle's house."

"No, I don't want you to go back there," I begged.

"I'll be fine. Besides he's probably passed out or not there. I'm just gonna get your stuff and be right out," he tried to calm me down.

"So I'm gonna live with you?" I asked.

"Of course. You can't go back there," he smiled.

"Well, you don't need to go back there just to get my stuff," I tried begging again sometimes I just wasn't good enough.

"Yes, I do and I'll be fine," he repeated.

"Just be careful and leave as soon as possible," I gave in because I knew I would lose.

"I will," he kissed me on my cheek and left.

When he closed the door my headache felt like it was coming back stronger. I curled my aching body up into a ball and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fix Me

Chapter Three

I was walking around in my uncle's cold house. It was quiet until I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I stood there frozen with fear. I knew I shouldn't have come back here. Something inside me made me though. The footsteps got closer until they stopped and I felt hot beer tainted breath on my neck.

I turned around at the sound of a deep hateful voice, "I knew you'd come back. You never listen to me. I guess I have to punish you then."

I stood there then I realized what he said and ran to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door before he could grab me. The window on the second floor was my only way out of here. My eyes were searching for something to break it with, but my mind was far away from this place. My uncle was starting to break the door off its hinges. His screaming filled my ears as tears flooded my eyes. Once I got the window open my uncle came in.

"If you wanna leave go ahead!" he screamed right before he pushed my out the window.

I woke up when I was supposed to be hitting the ground. I was screaming and Adam jolted awake. Tears were pouring down my face along with some sweat. I was sitting up and gasping for air.

"Allison, what's wrong?" Adam asked worriedly.

"Nothing," I said as I went to the bathroom.

By the door I saw my stuff. He had gotten a lot of it surprisingly. My phone and my iPod were sitting on the dresser. When I entered the bathroom I made sure to lock the door. I looked in the mirror; a red face and puffy eyes were starring back at me. I splashed some water on my face and stood there for a moment to calm down. I walked back out and sat up in the bed as far from Adam. I was almost falling off the edge.

"Allison, you have to tell me what's wrong. Don't you know how worried I am about you? I need to know how I can help you. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are," I think I saw a few tears form in his eyes.

"It was just a dream. You're not doing anything wrong. Adam, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. You don't need to do anything. Just by breathing you help me," I replied.

"I love you," he said and that explained everything between us and we fell asleep peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Fix Me

Chapter Four

When I woke up Adam brought me breakfast. Then he had to go to work. He left early so he could come home sooner. His was so big I was afraid I would get lost in it. I just started roaming the house aimlessly. I noticed every little detail from patterns to very small things that finished each room.

The day went by rather fast because before I knew it I was a little hungry again. I brushed it off. My stuff sat by the bathroom door in Adam's bedroom. I sat down next to it to see what he had gathered. My phone and my iPod sat on the dresser. I put my iPod on hid doc and began to go through my stuff. At the top of my first bag was a crumpled up piece of paper. I smoothed it out to read the fine handwriting.

It was the note my mom gave before her and dad died. They went on vacation for there anniversary for the first time in five years. On the third day just the two of them went out on a small boat in the dangerous sea. A storm was coming in, but they thought they would make it back in time. The ship was torn into to pieces by the waves, and they were found dead on the shore two days later. She left me this note before they left:

_Allison,_

_Thank you, so much for convincing us to do this. We really appreciate all the work you did to find us the perfect place to go to. We will miss you though because you have made our marriage a huge blessing. We're so proud of you for so many things. We both love you. Try to have some fun while were gone, but stay out of trouble. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I saw a few tears drop onto the page, and wiped tem away so it wouldn't smear. I haven't read this for a long time for a reason. It was so hard to hear both of my parents had died when I was only 13. I forced to go live with my uncle who abused after the first week I got there. My aunt just stood there and laughed.

I put the note aside as tears kept falling into my hands. I sat against the wall and out my head between my knees. I sat there and wept for a while before Adam came in.

He sat next to me and put his arm around me, "Allie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just reading the note from my mom," I wiped a few tears away but they kept coming.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I figured you would want to keep that," he said.

"No, no, I did. Thank you. I'm fine I just haven't read it in a while," the tears slowed down and so did my breathing.

"Okay, well do you want to do something today? We haven't been to the mall in a while," he asked hopefully.

I really didn't feel like going anywhere but I decided we should do something and Adam seemed so happy to, "Okay, is this the shopping trip you promised to take me for my birthday four months ago?"

"Now it is," he said as he stood up and helped me to my feet.

I'm starting to feel a lot better and safer now that I have Adam. This is the life I've been waiting for. I just can't let my feelings for Adam get in the way. I love him so much, but he's too old for me. He told me he wasn't gay anymore, but there's no way his age will change.


	5. Chapter 5

Fix Me

Chapter Five

Me and Adam both touched up our makeup and then we were off to the mall. The car ride was silent until I turned on the radio half way there. "Whataya Want From Me" was playing. Adam sighed.

"What? You don't like hearing yourself?" I asked.

"No, I don't. It's kind of annoying actually," he replied keeping his eyes on the rode.

This was the first time I had heard this sing because Adam wouldn't let me listen to it before. I really loved his voice. He had the voice of an angel. This just makes him even more perfect.

"I like it, and this is the first time I've actually heard it," I told him.

"I still think you sing a lot better than me," he smiled.

"Oh, shut up," I laughed.

He laughed along with me. This is the first time in along time that I've laughed with him. It felt like an escape. I actually feel happy. My laugh faded too quickly. Adam still had a smile on his face though.

We walked into the mall silently. He had his arm around me. I leaned my head a little over onto his shoulder. A few people asked for his autograph, but once we got inside no one bothered us. We went to a few of my favorite stored that were his to. It wasn't too long before I had bags in each hand.

"Since when do you like black so much? You used to wear a lot of bright colors before," he asked noticing my almost all black wardrobe I had just got.

"Um, I don't know. I just do. It's not to loud and it's just plain and classic. I just feel comfortable in black," I admitted. Wow, I never realized how depressing I sounded.

"Oh," was all he said. I guess he has realized it to.

We sat down at the food court after we got some ice cream. We were sitting under the window that was in the ceiling. The light that came through made Adam's blue eyes sparkle even more than they already did.

"Allison?" he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah," I answered knowing I probably didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"You've been acting so different lately. I know the past couple years of your life have been bad, but you never used to be like this," he said with a worried tone.

"I hadn't noticed I was acting any different," I said nervously.

"It seems like you've been keeping your guard up or something. You're not letting yourself go like you used to do with me. We used to be able to laugh for hours about nothing. Now I can barely get a smirk out of you. I'm just worried I did something, or there's something really wrong bothering you," he confessed.

"I know what you mean, but I just don't know. I just feel so out of place right now," I choked out because I was trying not to cry.

"Allison, you can let your guard down. There's nothing that you need to hide from me. You can be broken open and let everything out to me. I love you and I'm here for you. You don't have to feel out of place. You're exactly where you need to be," I could tell he cared and loved me.

"I know. I'm just scarred," I let the tears come this time. It hurt too much to hold them back.

"Of what, Allie?" he asked with the most velvet pure voice.

"Everything," I said as I finally looked him in the eyes with my red eyes.

"You don't need to be anymore," He put his arm around me I buried my face in his chest and cried softly so no one would notice.

We sat there for a while. I really am scarred. I'm scarred of losing everything which isn't that much for me, but it means everything to me. All of the sudden I've not been myself. It feels like I have to protect myself all the time and I have to hide everything. As I thought more and more about this; tears kept dropping on to Adam's leather jacket. After I calmed down a bit me and Adam decided we better get home. I was still crying on the car ride home.

When we got inside me and Adam put our stuff down and sat on the couch.

"Allie, can you just talk to me? Please, just tell me whatever you need to. You don't to lie or anything. Just tell me what's really been going on with you, please," he asked with sincere eyes.

"Okay, what do you want me to tell you," I gave in.

"Anything you want to tell me," he said and I knew this would be good for both of us. We haven't actually talked in a while. This is what I missed the most. He always understood everything even though some of it was crazy girl feelings. I could tell him anything and cry to him about anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Fix Me

Chapter Six

My breathing started get faster along with my heart rate, but I wasn't crying. A billion thoughts of what I wanted to tell Adam went through my head. For some reason I couldn't cry anymore.

"Allie, it's okay. If there are things you don't want to tell me its fine. I just need you to talk to me. No matter what it is just tell me. Even it's about some cartoon it's still talking," he comforted me and stroked my hair as he spoke.

"I don't know how to. It's been forever since I just talked to you. Everything just scares me now. I don't know what to do anymore," I whispered. Whenever something is hard for me to say I whisper it.

"Why does everything scare you?" he asked.

I never though much about this yet, "I never do anything right, and nothing ever goes right. Everything I love or need is always taken away. Everything always slips through my fingers. I don't know what to do with my life anymore."

"Are you afraid I'm gonna leave you or something?" he asked sort of shocked.

Tears started to fill my eyes and they burned because I haven't felt this relief in a long time, "That's what I'm scarred of the most."

He wrapped his strong arm around me, "Allison, I wouldn't even do one little thing to make you upset in any way. Even if I wanted to leave you I couldn't. You're my best friend. I need you, and I know you need me."

"I just don't want to do. I don't want to say or do the wrong thing," I looked into his concerned eyes. Tears were forming in his to.

"I know what you're doing. You never used to be like this. I've never seen you worry about anything like this before. You're scarring me. I just want the old Allison back," his tears started to fall along with mine.

"What am I doing?" I was a little confused.

"You keep holding up this guard to protect yourself. I'm not going to hurt you. You can be broken open around me. I just want to fix you," he could figure anything out. I didn't even realize this until now.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong when I start to become happy again," I admitted.

"Nothing's going to go wrong. I'm not leaving. I'm not gonna judge you. I'm not gonna hurt you. I love you so much and I just want to help fix everything broken in your life that you haven't told me about," he smiled through his tears.

"But what if I'm too much to handle?" I questioned him.

"Allison, I love you so much. Nothing is too much for me to handle," he kissed my head.

"I love you to," if only he knew how much I meant that.

We sat there and cried together for a few more minutes. He just held me. I shattered into to him. My heart felt so heavy before. Adam always made everything better. I don't know why someone like me was blessed with someone like him. I decide not to question that to much. I need him. We were getting back to same page we were on before. That's where he wanted me to be with him. I would do anything to keep him.

After a couple hours of just sitting there silently listening to each others breathing that told everything we went upstairs. He only had one bed so I slept with him. I don't feel alone or scarred. Now I know he'll be there when I wake up. Tonight I'm not going to wake up screaming.

The next day I woke up with a small headache from all the crying. I could hear the TV downstairs. He always turned it up when the top 20 countdown was on. It was 8:00 A.M. my body still ached a little when I got out of the bed.

When I was standing in the doorway to the kitchen I saw Adam making breakfast.

He turned around and smiled, "Are you hungry or am I making all this for nothing."

He wrapped his arms around me. A smile formed on my face. It kind of hurt my face muscles because I wasn't used to this either. His eye lit up when he saw my smile. All I could think of was this is how I used to feel and how much I missed it.

"I'm starving," I groaned laughing at the same time.

"Now that sounds like the old you," he kissed my cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Fix Me

Chapter Seven

The next week went by normally. Adam has work today so I've just been doing nothing. He should be home in a little bit. I sat down and turned the TV on.

Adam came through the door, "Hello world!"

"I think the world is back that way," I smiled and pointed at the door.

"No, it's not because you are my world," he sat down next to me and kissed my head.

"Well, you're in a good mood. What happened today?" I asked admiring his smile.

"I wrote you a song," he replied.

"Oh my god, you did?" I asked surprised.

"Yup, do you wanna hear it?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, of course!" I bounced on the couch.

"Okay hold on. Let me go get my CD player," he ran upstairs before handing me the CD.

It was a blue CD. It said Broken open on it in Adam's perfect handwriting. I heard him running back down the stairs a few moments later.

"Here!" he handed the CD player to me.

I put the CD in and began listening. He was starring at me. He seemed nervous, but the huge smile on his face covered it up. I smiled back at him until his beautiful angel voice came on. I looked down as I studied the lyrics.

_Broken Pieces, break into me  
So imperfectly what you should be_

I don't want you to go  
Don't wanna see you back out in the cold  
Air you're breathing out fades you to gray  
Don't run away, find me

I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you wanna be  
It doesn't matter, go on and shatter  
I'm all you need

Broken pieces, break into me  
So imperfectly what you should be  
Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open  
Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open

Let's enlighten the night  
We can fall away, slip out of sight  
When you drop your guard  
Melt into time, so intertwined, Quiet

I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you wanna be  
It doesn't matter, go on and shatter  
I'm all you need

Broken pieces, break into me  
So imperfectly what you should be  
Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open  
Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open

Broken pieces, break into me  
So imperfectly what you should be  
Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open  
Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open

_Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open  
Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open_

When it was over I realized a few tears were falling down my face. I looked at Adam and smiled. He smiled back.

"So did you like it?" he was still very excited.

"No, I loved it," I smiled and hugged.

"Oh, good. I thought you would've hated it," he squeezed me a little.

I let go, "Hate it? How could you think that? It's beautiful, and any song you write is the best song ever," I smiled again and he wiped away one of my tears.

"I love you, Allie," he said. I could tell in his voice he still loved me as a sister.

"I love you to," I replied, but it meant more.

"So, should I put it on the album?" he asked unsure.

"Yeah, you have to!" I replied immediately.

"Okay! Oh I have one more thing to tell you," he was getting excited again. I loved it when he would be all happy and tell me all about it.

"What?" I asked.

"They're having an album release party with my band, and all the writers, and producers. They said I could bring you. They're going to play the whole album and you haven't heard it yet," he said.

"Really? That's awesome! When is it?" I asked as excited as he was.

"It's next Friday. I really want you to meet my band," he answered.

"Okay, I love your band already just hearing them," I said looking into his elated eyes. He has the most beautiful eyes. I always find myself trying to see the pattern in them, but it's always different.


End file.
